One Of the Dorks
by Anwoodie
Summary: What happens to sweet little adorkable double D when a prank on kevin goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, its Ariel! So this is my first Ed Edd n Eddy yaoi fanfic, rated M... I'm going to be doing chapters sooo yea! Please enjoy!**

Edd stared at the time quietly as the clock ticked. Most of the time he was all to excited to study in class for hours, even staying after for some extra. He loved learning, Sadly eddy had another stupid scam he was forcing him to participate in. You would think that he would stop being so childish already in his junior year of high school. Nothing had really even changed sense elementary school everyone really stayed with their own cliques while ed Edd and eddy did the same.

'I wonder what stupid plan he has up his sleeve today?' Ed thought to himself. When he heard the bell ring he let out a big sigh standing to meet eddy and Ed at his locker to hear the most absurd plan he most Likely would be assembling. Once he got to his locker he began searching his locker for the contents he would be using to study later. Shoving his papers and books into his shoulder bag neatly he shut the locker and leaned against it fiddling with his thumbs softly waiting for the two to arrive.

"Hey sockhead!" He heard a familiar voice yell before he was slapped in the back harshly causing him to lose his footing falling over slightly only to be caught by the big lug himself. Edd picked himself up fixing his shirt " thank you Ed. And yes salutations eddy" he said in friendly yet annoyed voice for the slap on the back. "Ok double D, I have the absolute best plan to get back at blockhead for the last prank" he said evilly rubbing his hand together slowly with a evil grin on his face. "You got thrown in the garbage eddy!" Ed said in dum yet innocent tone.

" thanks lubby, I hadn't realized that!" He said in a annoyed tone making edd giggle. "Anyway we're gonna get him good!" He smirked. 'Of course who else would he even care to throw a silly prank on besides his stupid childhood rival Kevin' edd thought to himself rolling his eyes. "Ok sock head I need you to be the one who makes this for me" he smirked "Of course who else could design the wild things that appears in your imagination" he chuckled knowingly.

"Ok double D get you big brain to work" he smiled and leaned up to whisper in the teens ear. "Oh Eddy this the most absolutely disgusting most despicable, morbid thing I have ever heard you concoct, in all good will I cannot be apart of it!" Edd said crossing his arms in disappointment at eddys plan. "Come on double D I need you, pleaseeee" he said pouting with a puppy dog face that always won edd over.

"Fine! Fine!" He said stomping down the hallway to deliver the deed that made him sick to his stomach. Later that evening baseball practice was just about to let out and edd was setting up the final trap settings in the locker room. "How did eddys even know this is the one Kevin uses?" He asked himself out loud. He heard foot steps startling him until he heard eddy calling his name. "Sockhead? It done yet?" He said with a laugh. "Yes, and if I may say this is most definitely disgusting and terrible I Insist we back out while we still can!" He pouted making eddy laugh showing edd he wasn't going to back out.

"We'll if your calculations are right and this is the shower Kevin uses after practice where I set up the pipes to the shower, instead of clean water that sprays it will be soiled toilet water" he said shivering in disgust. "Well come on lumpy, sock head lets hide before they come in!" He laughed hearing the foot steps of the team coming to the room. Ed and Eddy ran hiding leaving Edd, he looked around nervous and ended up hiding in a stall with a broken toilet locking the door and staring out the crack.

He hid just in time because the team soon flooded the locker room. Edd blushed heavily when he saw everyone changing. "Edward place a hold on yourself what in the world did you think they'd do in a locker room?!" He said to him self shutting his eyes tightly. It had been a while before he accepted himself but he did realize he prefers men over Women once he enters high school and came out to his two best friends who accepted him. Edd opened his eyes looking through the crack. "Damn practice was so brutal!" He heard a quite familiar voice sigh. "Yea , but I'm sure you beat your own record man!" Another laughed lightheartedly.

"Hell yea, think I'd go through all that without making something of myself" he smirked smugly. 'He really shouldn't think so highly of himself' edd thought to himself. He was going to make further comments on Kevin's terribly conceded personality, but his breath hitched, body froze, and mouth slacked when he saw Kevin remove his team logo shirt.

It would be quite a ridiculous statement to say that Kevin had been gifted such a provoking body, yes it would be very silly to state the obvious. The tall very muscled, toned abdomen was quite a marvel 'Stop drilling Edward you idiot!' He though to himself trying to calm down his heated face. He closed his eyes and blushed hard when he noticed the older teen striping the rest of his body and placed a towel around his waist. 'The scam!' He thought quickly raising his head feeling terrible guilt.

'I'm sure a eddy didn't even do his research correctly and he isn't even going to use the shower that I fixed up' he thought to himself to calm himself down blushing madly as he looked back up at Kevin to make sure, praying Eddy was wrong. Edds mouth was a gape... Eddy was right, Kevin was about to turn on the shower, hanging up his towel and stepping forward to the shower 'please don't!' He begged to himself to no avail.

Edd panicked as Kevin reached over to start the shower up. Eddy unlocked the stall and ran towards Kevin, just as he turned on the water pushing him out of the way as the spray of soiled water soaked the floor. Edd sighed heavily with Relief that he saved Kevin from being dirtied.

'Oh my goodness...what have I done?' He asked himself as he became a deep red looking into Kevin's annoyed eyes, pressing up against his naked body as they laid on the ground. Edd started to shiver with embarrassment, nervousness, and most of all anger at eddy for making him to the stupid prank.

"Dork... What the hell are you doing?" He asked with angry eyes grabbing the boys shoulders roughly sitting up with him, glaring at the boy sitting in his lap. " salutations k... kevin this was uh...P...prank..." Edd said blushing deeply, and shivering at the soon violence he was soon to mostly Likely to be the star of. "Kevin..." He asked lightly with fear in his eyes as he stared at the other only to get solid eyes.

**Thanks for reading please look forward to the next chapter, comments make me write faster!**

**AW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its Ariel! Back with another chapter of One Of The Dorks! I hope your liking the story so far, I hope to continue as long as it stays interesting hit me with some encouragement! Now read!**

Kevin broke out into a smirk and flicked Edd in the head causing him to flinch. "K...Kevin?" He asked nervous staring at him with questioning eyes. "I always thought you went for the other team, but geez dude you have to throw yourself at me while I'm naked?" He chuckled lowly.

Edd turned a absolute bright red and shook his head repeatedly, Kevin rolled his eyes and grabbed the boys head " thanks dork, wasn't really feeling a shower anyway" he chuckled with a wink. "Ah, I'd hurry and leave before someone see you" he smirk and leaned down to face Edd flicking the gap between his teeth causing Edd to jump.

"Thanks for the heads up double dork" he grinned and placed his towel back around him walking out of the shower section. Edd stood frozen with a bright blush on his face. He was snapped out of it by the sound of the dirty water gushing against the floor. "Filthy, filthy" he mumbled to himself sneaking out of the locker room to run to his locker,only to be greeted by a pissed off Eddy and a mindless Ed. "Geez Double D, why did you stop him! We almost had him!" He yelled angrily.

"It was just against my morals Eddy" he said with pride. "Morals? Are you sure you weren't just so happy about jumping onto Kevin butt naked?" He scuff. Edd stood there in anger "Eddy I bid you a do and I shall take my leave for I cannot take you evil doings and inconciderate words for another second, farewell I will see you Monday!" He said angrily storming off. "Eddy can we get some butter toast when double D comes back?" Ed asked innocently.

"Go eat by yourself stupid lug" he sighed and walked off as well leaving Ed smiling "mmm...butter toast" he hummed going home as well. Edd returned to a deserted home. "I have returned" he sighed to himself walking into the living room taking his shoulder bag off and placing it neatly on a table, walking away to get something to hydrate himself from the kitchen choosing a mineral water. "I cannot believe that Eddy could even dare to say something so hurtful and inconsiderate!" He yelled into the emty house.

Tears started to run down his face as he bit his lip "I should never have shared such an important secret with the likes if him!" He sobbed sinking to his knees. "I should have just went through with the prank it's not like Kevin plays an important role in my life!" He sobbed. He was cut off from his hurtful rant session when the door bell rang. Edd looked over at the door wondering who it could possibly be. "Most likely eddy come to apologize for his short comings" he smiled with a soft giggle "I knew he didn't mean the hurtful things he said!" Getting up he ran over to the door opening it, whipping at his tears "Eddy!..." He said cut off in shock at his real visitor.

"Kevin?"

He spoke in pure shock. "I apologize for the idiotic prank that eddy came up with, I disgust myself for Being apart of it!" His rant was cut off by Kevin covering his mouth. Kevin rose his eyebrow. "Dork, chill" he said annoyed. When his mouth was let go edd let go and stared at the man in confusion "g...greetings Kevin my I ask why you are here if not to hear my apologize?" He said softly. "Dork, as a thank you I wanna take you out so grab your shit and let's go" he smirked.

**Thank you for reading! I look forward to seeing you read the next chapter!**

**AW**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey the is Ariel here for another chapter of one if the dorks! No rant this time read read read!

Edd stood there incomplete awe at the others demand. "Um, Kevin I understand if you are grateful for me for saving you from being sprayed with soiled water but I cannot accept" he said nervously looking down at the ground. "Edd" he said huskily in the others in ear "I need to tell you something" he cooed.

"Can you n...not speak you mind here Kevin? sorry for being rude but this is kind of invasive" he said shivers running down his spine at how close the other was. Kevin slowly rubbed his hand down the shorter teens arm leaning in closer until Edd could feel his hot breath on his ear causing him to become bright red. "Please" the man said, his voice dropping an octave knocking out all of Edds reasons of declining. "I've determined that it wouldn't be a bad idea to join you for a few moments..."

He said breathlessly eyes glazed. Kevin smirked grabbing the others hand pulling him over to his motorcycle. "Kevin... Motorcycles are one of the most dangerous things to ride the rode..." Edd was cut off by Kevin hand and a grin "ok double dork I'll be very careful just get on" he said kissing the boys head gently. "O...ok..." Edd spoke quietly all reasons of danger flooding out of his mind. Edd was given a helmet and he places it on his head, looking down to see Kevin patting his seat behind him.

Edd didn't question but just sat down on the bike almost falling in the process. Kevin started the vehicle up "hold on" he said bluntly before starting the bike and kicking off. Edd scared out of his wits grabbed Kevin around his waist and cuddled to his back for safety. Kevin chuckled fron the front driving down the lane and into the city. Edd sat thinking to himself as soon as he got used to riding on the bike still unable to let go of his tight grip on Kevin.'why am I allowing Kevin to woo me in such a way?'

He thought to himself slightly ashamed. When the bike came to a stop he looked up to see the destination in shock. "Kevin a motel!?" He said shakily. "You won't go in with me?" Kevin asked jumping off the bike taking his helmet off and edds placing them on the bike rack. "Kevin! I simply cannot do something like this!" He said shaking from embarrassment and confusion about how he really did want to do it. "Dork, I have always liked you, your all I think about I think I'm going crazy!"

Kevin said gripping the others face gently looking into his eyes. Edd couldn't help it, the words made him melt. He still tried to protest "Kevin..." He said shakily but all protests were put off when their lips were places together in a chaste but heated kiss making edd feel light headed. "Go in and wait for me on the bed I'll go buy something to drink ok?"

He smirked rubbing his thumb over the boys cheek smiling kindly. Edd could do nothing but nodd. Kevin released him and edd walked into the motel room that Kevin directed shutting the door and sitting on the bed crossing his arms trying to calm his blush down. His breath hitched in his throat when the light was turned off and he heard the door shut.

"Are...We seriously considering doing this" he spoke out in embarrassment only to have the other hug him around the waist making his blush a deep red. He felt a cold hand reaching up his stomach caressing him softly. Edd shivered at the touch but it was some how different from before. Edd was turned around and layed down on his back with gentle arms. 'I can't explain why but this is a extremely unfamiliar touch'. When he was kissed he opened his eyes in fear 'this is not Kevin!" And with that the lights were switched on and men around his age but much taller came in with a camera filming them laughing heavily. Edd looked up removing his lips from the stranger to freeze in fear and embarrassment. "Eddy?" He choked out.

Omg lol I really hope you enjoyed that chapter please look forward to the next thank you for reading!

AW


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back with another chapter of One of the dorks! So sorry for that terrible cliff hanger last time let me make it up to you by making this chapter AWSOME (I will try lol) read read read! (Please don't mind any violence and sexual themes!)

Edd looked around horrified, he recognized the men from the base ball team. "Double D what's going on?" Edd spoke mortified stepping off edd to fall back on his legs looking at the men with anger.

"Wow, double dork I can't believe he really came!" He heard a familiar voice laugh out. He looked over at Kevin who was leaning against the wall arms crossed laughing. "Looks like you weren't the only fag in you group!" He chuckled.

Edd felt the tears running down his hot cheeks looking down. "What the hell is this blockhead!" Eddy screamed getting up running to punch Kevin. Of course he didn't even get close before another member stopped him by punching him in the gut causing eddy to fall to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Well, I led the little fag out here" he said between laughs walking forward and kicking eddy in the side knocking him over. Edd jumped to go to his side but he was grabbed by another man being held back as he choked on his sobs "then I gave you a letter I made some nerd write so you'd believe dork over there wrote it, saying how he loveees you, and he'll meet you at this motel" he smirked picking the boy up by the neck making him cough.

Edd went crazy sobbing "cease this Kevin!" He yelled through sobs. Kevin could not help the smirk that rose on his face. Dropping eddy to the ground and walking over to Edd he grabbed his face gently like before making Edd cringe in disappointment at the pleasure he felt from it. "Trying to save you little boyfriend?" He laughed. "Oh wait I was the one you wanted to fuck wasn't I?" He said grinning leaning forward till their lips were almost touching.

"Maybe if I decide I want to have A little gay experiment I'll come on over" he said with smirk that could make the devil cringe in fear and pleasure. Kevin stood back kicking eddy hard in the back. "Fuck with me again and I'll post this on the news at school" he laughed looking over at a speechless Edd. "Let him go gently dude wouldn't want to hurt the princess, these fags have some stuff to talk about" he chuckled and walked out of the motel his friends fallowing.

The one holding Edd let go of him. Edd stared down at Eddy. He spoke between sobs stepping down off the bed and to his side sitting down on his knees beside him. "Eddy... I..." He shook placing his hands on a shivering eddy. "God it must hurt" he choked out. "I'd take a punch for you any day sockhead" he said gritting his teeth. Edd was in complete shock he could not believe he let something like this happen! Kevin deserved to have that prank happen to him and much more! "I normally am against the thought of revenge but this is a serious offense he pulled up!" He chocked anger falling onto him. Eddy sat up and smirked at the boy "that's my sockhead" he chuckled. "I got nothin I wasted my best plan on him today" he sighed.

"I insist that I come up with a plan that will bring him off his high horse!" He said angrily. "But first! We need to get that video or hell just make us a fool once more!" He said with gritted teeth. "Getting serious hub? I like it, so how are we going to get the video" Eddy asked. "I will some how!" Edd said calming down "leave it to me eddy I will avenge us!" He said happily until he realized he was in a motel with eddy who he just figured out was infatuated with Edd. He cleared his throat " I will, I'll call you later when I get it!" He said standing and walking I the door in embarrassment running home. "Cute" Eddy sighed out

Ok! So it was as long as I wanted it to be but I really don't wanna leave you hanging and I need to think some before I write some more I dun wanna make it lame! So seeya next time!

AW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back with another chapter!  
Ima let you get right It but some people didn't see how Kevin and Edd could get together, well lol I wanna reassure you, I am a pro at writing about freaked up relationships lol I love them so enjoy!

Edd stared at the dark ceiling in wonder. He knew that he did promise to get the tape from Kevin... But how in the world was he going to do it! He sighed to himself closing his eyes and falling into a fretful sleep. The next morning he woke up and did his normal routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed before he went down stairs to eat some brain food and figure out a plan to get that tape.

Once he fixes some jam on toast, he ate it and drank his milk, after doing his dishes his mind lit up... "That's it!" Edd squealed to himself at the sudden plan, then blushed heatedly... "I can't do that..." He said shivering in disgust. Edd sighed brushing the back of his head where his benie was "maybe I could find a way to make it less obvious... I just need to get in his house for a short period of time... And need to search his room" he said thinking hard.

"Maybe I could offer tutoring... Ask for help on understanding sports?" He asked himself out loud. "No it's to obvious..." He spoke getting frustrated. "Maybe I could get into his house when he isn't home and search!" He said with a smile. "This is so disgusting of me to even think of I cannot possibly do such a terrible, space invading task..." He sighed.

The vision of that night passed through his head, kissing eddy...Being embarrassed, Eddy being Hurt. "I can do this..." He said clenching his fists in determination. Edd flees the kitchen ad went upstarts taking out his laptop out from the under of his bed carefully and searches lock picking.

Edd was almost positive he could do it, Of course practicing on his back door where no one could see him. As horrifying the fact is he was learning this, he knew it had to be done. Once Edd had finished his practicing and he was almost positive he could do it he went back inside as waited for Kevin to leave, he knew the other went out for party's among other things, sense his bike was always so loud he always heard him leaving, edd was glad his dads car was gone.

"I can do this..." he breathed to himself. Later that evening he fell asleep to be awaken by a motor revving and driving down the road. Edd flung himself up and grabbed his stuff for lock picking. He grabbed a hoodie placing it on and slipped his shoes on before leaving out of his back door and running into the forest. He circled the cult-a-sac from the woods and in about ten minutes found himself at Kevin's back door. He wasted no time in working on the door, after about fifteen minutes he got it unlocked and walked in side the house shutting the door.

"Please forgive me..." He breathed walking through the kitchen into the hallway, up the stairs where the bedrooms always tended to be and looked for the others room. Edd opened the first door and shut it immediately. "God forgive me for walking into your personal space Kevin's father" he shook he head walking to the next door opening it slowly to see a room full of sports posters it was messy with clothes on the floor, a average teen jocks bedroom.

"Excuse me" he said bowing his head slightly walking in and closing the door after him. He stared around the room trying to figure out where he might have hid it. He looked all over the mans room trying his best to set things back to the way the were before he rummaged through his things. "Where is it!?" He sighed getting frustrated. Edds eyes perked up when he saw a small disk in a case on his night stand. "Is that it?" He asked himself absent minded. He walked Over picking up the disk, it didn't say anything.

Edd looked around for a computer of any kind so he could check the disk. He saw the mans laptop on the corner of his messy bed and opened it turning it on watching the screen light up. The password box came up. "How could I not have thought a head of time before I did this!" He sighed. "He should label things" he mumbled under his breath. He typed in random things he thought might be it and got it the fourth time. "Nazz, how original" he chuckle as the window screen came up and he plopped the disk in and searched it's contents. He watched as the men ran in the room on the screen, then him and eddy... The whole scene.

"Found it" he sighed sadly taking the disk out and holding it in his hand. Of course he jumped and squealed slightly when he felt the disk getting ripped from his hand "hey double dork" he heard a husky voice coo in his ear making him jump forward turning around so that his back was against the bed and stared in disbelief, and fear. He saw Kevin kneeling in front of him with a deadly smirk. "G... Greetings...Kevin" edd spoke breathlessly.

Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter I've just been so down in the dumps, but if it makes you smile, every time I spelled disk, I typed dick xD sorry! I will have more chapters soon and for your own pleasure I'm writing a oneshot or reverse edd and his little pumpkin to make it up! 3

AW


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the late reply but I got the smut oneshot up! It has monster spelling mistakes, and I'm looking for a good editor that works fast and can sent me my stuff back quick! If you can do it shoot me a pm!

Edd stared at the other in complete disbelief, how did he not hear him drive in! "I let one of my friends barrow my bike, go to the bathroom... And then I find a dork in my room" he said annoyed with a smirk. 'I should have checked...' Edd panicked to himself looking down at the ground. He was caught what else in the world could he do.

"I invaded your home because I assumed you were gone, and I came to retrieve the tape..." He spoke softly staring down at his lap. He saw out of the corner or his eye that the man sat criss cross in front of him. Edd looked up to something shocking. Kevin cracked the DVD right in front of his face . "K...Kevin?" He asked shocked. "I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not dum I have more than one copy" he said with a devilishly handsome smirk making a shiver tingle down Edds spine.

"Please give it to me" he he said quietly begging the other with his eyes. Kevin smirked and scooted beside the boy leaning against the bed as well, wrapping his arm around the shivering teens shoulder. "What would ya give to me for it babe" he chuckled lowly. He leaned over whispering in his ear. "So... You want it to fuck with me after you get rid of the video right?" He smirked, messing with the ravenettes hair hanging out if the back of his hat. Kevin most definitely wasn't stupid... Edd took note of that.

"Maybe now I will go show it off" he chuckled in the others ear sending pleasure and fear at the same time. "Please, I insist that we rid our selves of that horendious video and just play fair from this point on" he said quietly not looking up from the ground, shutters still running down his back as the other continued to play with his hair.

"If you have something you want to do for me, then I won't show it off" he whispered in the other ear. Edd shivered "w...what pray tell would be something you'd like from me to put this situation behind us" he asked nervous shyly looking up at the other. Kevin smirked and leaned in kissing the other softly on the lips making Edd jump, but he didn't pull away. Once the kiss was over Edd's face was beet red.

"I... Kevin perhaps it may be the case that you are also a homosexual?" He asked in embarrassment but mostly bewilderment. Kevin chuckled "not to sure, but I do wanna try it out so when I text you text back, when I call you answer, and when I kiss you... You kiss back" he said with a smirk leaning in to take the shorter teens lips and press them against his own. Kevin pulled away leaving Edd so embarrassed and red he couldn't muster any words. "I'm just going to try this out for like a for while dude so chill, unless I get tierd of you, break the deal or tell anyone... I'll share the vid around school, got it?" He asked kissing the boy one more time before he stood and led the boy out his back yard "text you later, dork"

Such a short chapter and a cliff hanger I apologize so hard! I'm having a really hard time and I dun wanna ruin the story for you guys cause I'm a depressing bitch! So lol ill get back to you soon!

AW


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! and I'm back, I know I have started mannnny stories and I plan on continuing them! but I really want to start a reverse kevedd, and a MARIE AND NAZZ yuri mmmmm! like a double couple one? kevedd and marie and nazz in one story? comment what you think about it! so look forward to those, well anyway READ READ READ!

Edward blushed his teeth slowly staring at his own reflection in the mirror. 'Is Kevin and I dating now?' he thought to himself. 'No, he couldn't possibly like me... he's just using me for his sexuality experiment... plus I'm the only one that will not tell people about it because he has the tape' he told himself. After he finished his daily routine he walked down stairs making his lunch for the day and grabbed his stuff heading out the door to get to school. Once he walked into the school he went straight to his locker opening it for a letter to fall out.

He opened his messy folded piece of paper to fall out. He reached down picking it up to read it "Meet me after baseball practice, when all the others leave. BE THERE" he read. Edd couldn't help but blush at the letter and closed it putting it in his bag then getting his books for his first class. Once he walked in the first thing that he set his eyes on was Kevin sitting in the back of the room with Nazz and Rolf. Lowering his he lowered his head slightly he walked to his own desk in the front of the room, holding his books to his chest tightly. Once he sat down he felt a paper ball his the back of his head to see Kevin smirking at him, He could do nothing but blush in embarrassment.

he turned back around and did his work for the class trying his best to concentrate. When the day had ended he was very distraught at how he didn't really pay attention in any of his classes. He was so nervous for what Kevin had in store for him. "I wonder what I should do in the meantime while Kevin finishes his school activity's?" he asked himself looked around nervously. Edd pulled out one of his books he was close to finish reading out of his locker and sat in his class room until it was about time for everyone to leave. Once he was at the locker room he saw everyone fleeing. Edd looked around one last time and walked into the room to see Kevin sitting there quietly.

Edd walked over to Kevin and sat down quietly. "Greetings Kevin, Was your physical activity satisfying?" he asked him softly looking down at the ground. He jumped when he saw Kevin stand suddenly and walk towards the door. Edd looked at him confused clutching the strap to his shoulder bag tightly his chest hurting him. He watched as the other went to the door and locked it. "Thought I was leaving?" he smirked walking back to a beet red Edd. He shook his head nervously staring down at the ground as he heard the other making swift foot steps coming near him.

He jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand on his cheek making him raise his hand to be brought into a soft kiss. His eyes stayed open wide in surprise. He slowly closed them when the man put his other hand on his left cheek bringing them closer and making the kiss deeper. Kevin smelt like soap... He must have gotten out of the shower. Edd looked up at the other softly when Kevin pulled away from the kiss. "Kevin..." he breathed softly, no big words could help Edd think of what to say now he was speechless. 'Why am I so attracted to such a person...' he thought to himself. Kevin sat down beside the boy. "Have you ever jacked off?" he asked the other making the nerd turn a bright red.

Edd looked down at the ground "W...What a indecent question..." he shuddered. Kevin smirked leaning over and kissing the boys neck softly "Show me how you do it" he spoke in his ear huskily. Edd's eyes opened wide and he looked at the other "I...I could not possibly do something so private and filthy in front of another person!" he squealed. Kevin smirked deviously. "Do you want everyone to see the video?" he said smoothly rubbing Edds crotch softly making the other jump and shiver. 'K...Kevin I cannot possibly do..." he was cut off by and searing kiss making him feel light headed. It took him a minute before he noticed the others hand was in his pants stroking him softly, making him moan and grab the others shoulders, shivering and panting on his chest.

"Good dork, let it out" with that he started to stroke the others faster making Edd shiver and buck his hips moaning shamelessly against the other. 'K...Kevin I...I" he panted out "I...!" and with that he came hard in the others hand going limp. "Wow that sure was fast, you must not do it often he chuckled. Edd pulled himself off Kevin and looked down at his cum covered abdomen. "FILTHY!" he squealed standing in embarrassment, face beet red. Kevin chuckled and stood. "Your pretty cute for a dork, text you later" and with that he kissed the others forehead leaving the room, and a speechless edd. "He kissed me..." he whispered out touching his forehead with a goofy smile. He looked down and shiver "Shower...filthy, filthy!"

HEY! another short chapter I suck right lol. but hey nice hand job just for you! haha till next time!

AW


	8. Chapter 8

And I am back, wow chapter 8 already! Well... Like maybe chapter 4 cause all of the are kinda short, lol I suck but thank you for sticking with me and favoriting, and the reviews! You don't even know how much I smile when I see them! Here's a new chapter just for you, you BEAUTIFUL people!

It had been a week sense that happened in the locker room, Kevin had not messaged him any, call text what so ever. "Maybe he already got tired if me..." Edd asked himself out loud, staring down at his book while he tried to get some studying done in the library. "Who's tired of you dude?" He heard a familiar female voice ask behind him.

He swung his head around to see Nazz, smiling in return. "Salutations Nazz, may I ask how your day has been?" He asked with a gap tooth smile. Nazz laughed light heartedly pulling out the chair across from him in a asking motion. "Please have a seat" Edd nodded. "Thanks dude, and to answer your question I need help with my math" she said defeated slumping in her chair. Edd smiled, finally something to take his mind of it all.

"Of course my dear friend I would be more that ecstatic to help you with your studies" he beamed. Nazz was that one popular person who never bothered Edd, she was always so kind to him."Thanks dude if I don't bring my grade up I'm gonna get cut from cheer leading" she smiled. Edd nodded and started helping her with the problems that caused her grief. "Dude this is great, I actually understand" she laughed leaning back in her chair with relief. "My pleasure" Edd smiled back. "Hey... Can I talk to you a minute Double D?" She asked shyly, Edd nodded "what is bothering you Nazz?" He asked. She rubbed the back of her neck "well dude promise not to tell anyone?" She asked.

"I would never give away a secret that was shared with me" Edd nodded. "Well... Last week me and Kevin were y'know doing it... And well" she looked down at the ground. Edds heart fell to the ground and broke... Though he kept his caring smile he had to blink back tears. "And I think I'm pregnet, what should I do dude?" She asked worried. Edd wanted nothing more than to run and hide... He wanted to be sucked into his chair were no one could see him. Before Edd could give her a answer his phone buzzed, he looked down in surprise.

"Dork come to my place, back door" the text said. Edd chocked back a sob and looked at Nazz with a comforting smile. "Shall we go buy a test, I can buy it for you say around 7?" He asked the girl. She smiled and nodded standing to leave "seeya then dude!" And with that she left. Edd couldn't breathe he grabbed all of his stuff throwing it into his bag and sped walked out of the school. Tears started to run down his face as he walked down the side walk. 'He isn't even mine...' He told himself sadly chocking on his own sobs walking down the street. Once he was at the back of Kevin's door he whipped his years away and knocked.

It wasn't soon after before Kevin answered, the door swinging open and he smirked "hey dork." He was taken by surprise when Edd grabbed him around the waist hugging to his chest sobbing softly. Kevin looked down at the other rubbing his back softy his eyes calming "dork, the hell?" He asked walking backward letting the other into he house shutting the door behind him. Kevin grabbed the others hands and pulled them from around him and Bent down In front of him looking the ed in the eyes. Edd closed his eyes as continued to sob clenching his fists in the others grip. He was silenced when he felt Kevin's lips on his. Edd fought, sobbing until Kevin deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Edd's shivering waist.

Edd couldn't fight anymore he was lost in Kevin... Wrapping his arms around the others neck kissing him back. When they pulled apart Edd had a soft blush with puffy eyes from crying. "Your kinda cute when your sad dork" he chuckled and stood back up. Edd looked up at the other "what may I ask, did you need me for?" He asked pulling out a tissue putting it on his nose as he sniffled softly. Kevin smirked "I wanted a kiss" he smirked. Edd looked down to the ground a ping of happiness gathering in his stomach. "Let's watch a movie" he smirked pulling the other by his hand into the living room, up the stairs and into the room that started it all.

Kevin's pointed to his bed and Edd fallowed his instructions sitting down quietly as the other put in the movie the sat cross legged beside him. "Are you and Nazz dating?" Edd blurted out, regretting it right after 'why in the world did I ask such a thing!' He asked himself. "Yea dork" he rolled his eyes looking down at the other. Edd dismissed boundaries and blurted out the question he wanted answered. "Do... Do you two have..." He stuttered out not sure how to ask the question he already knew the answer to. "Fuck?" Kevin interjected. Edd's chest felt heavy "Language..." He spoke quietly. "Yea we do" he said bluntly laying down on his back crossing his arms behind his head. "Do you use protection?" He asked shakily not wanting to hear anymore. "Sometimes... dork what's up with you today?"

He asked sitting back up looking at Edd's face shocked at the tears falling down the dorks face. Kevin leaned forward "shit dude don't cry" he said wrapping his arms around the other. Edd couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spine when the other hugged him. Why does Kevin have such an effect on him? It was just a small crush he shouldn't care! Edd looked up at the other "kiss me" he spoke softly reviving a chaste kiss from the other. Edd pulled away looking at his watch it was almost 7. "I have to go Kevin" he said gripping Kevin's shirt tightly not wanting to leave.

"Damn dork, you know how to ruin a mood" he laughed looking down at the other making Edd smile softly. "Sorry" he smiled leaning up kissing Kevin softly. Edd was drowning... But he couldn't stop. "I shall see you next time Kevin" he said with gap tooth smile walking out of the room and leaving the house. "Stupid dork... Being so cute... Makes me feel bad" he sighed to himself.

Ok! It think this one is longer than some of the ones I've been doing! I even proof read it! haha, i wanted to make up for being such a depressing bitch lol. I hope you like it!

AW


	9. Chapter 9

Ok! So last chapter was pretty long and I'm glad you all are liking it so far! Sense you guys want a update I shall give you one my lovely fans!

Edd walked down up the side walk until he reached the home Nazz lived at and nocked on the door. It was almost immediately answered by a smiling Nazz. "Dude thanks so much for coming, ready to go get that?" She asked sheepishly. Edd nodded and stepped away letting the other walk out of the door way shutting it behind her. "Ok let's do this" she smiled and Edd nodded walking down the side walk into town.

Once they arrived at the first convenience store they went to the back where the bathrooms were. "Wait here and I shall buy it for you" he smiled at her reassuringly. She nodded back and watched the other go around to the front of the store. Edd walked into the shop wasting no time, he went straight to the medical shelves and scoped out for what he was looking for.

He looked around and breathed hard before picking up three pregnancy tests "better safe then sorry" he nodded taking them to the front counter, being met with judging eyes, he felt bad for the already sad young ladies having to come into the store and be judged. Edd ignored the woman as he paid for his merchandise and walked out to the back once more to meet Nazz who was leaning against the wall nervously. Edd walked over and placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder "it will be ok" he said softly comforting himself more than her. Nazz nodded and took the bag from the other.

"I'll be out soon" she smiled and walked into the bathroom leaving behind a nervous Edd. He left her alone for about fifteen minutes before he heard a soft sob. "Nazz... Is everything alright?" He asked knocking on the door softly. "Come in dude" she said sniffling. "Pardon me" he said softly opening the door to reveal a sobbing Nazz a mess of tears, eyeliner, and three completely positive pregnancy tests. Edd's heart fell into a frozen abyss.

"Dude what am I going to do!?" She sobbed holding her face in her hands "my life's over..." She sobbed quietly. She leaned over hugging Edd's waist sobbing softly. Edd wanted nothing more than to shove her away and go cry in Kevin's chest... But he couldn't "Nazz... It will be ok" he whispered out patting her back holding his own tears from falling. "Should I keep it?" She asked softly trying to control her sobs.

"I mean Kevin's a rad dude... He'd help me and I know he'd never cheat but..." She said softly causing a deep rage to go through Edd. 'No... You don deserve his baby!' His thoughts screamed at him. He looked down at the girl and sighed patting her on the back "think very hard about it... Then decide ok Nazz?" He smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled up at him and nodded "I'll sleep over it... Thanks double D" she said calming down.

They walked back home in complete silence, once they were back Nazz waved goodbye and said thank you once more and Edd went to his own home shutting the door behind him closing his door and slinking to the floor against the door. His phone buzzed and he looked at it "Night Dork" with that he couldn't hold his tears back, they fell and all his reason was gone as he sobbed covering his face... He didn't know what to do it seemed he was in deep. "Love..." He whispered softly through sobs.

Hey I gave you a short chapter, but I wanted to give you something! Thanks for reading and I love you guys!

AW


	10. Chapter 10

And I have returned, sooo yea dear god this story lol... Oh I have nothing else to say read read read!

Edd walked through the school hall to his own locker getting ready to have lunch. He pulled out his paper bag an jumped when he was slapped on the back "hey sock head" he heard a familiar voice of his friend eddy. "Greetings my dear friend Eddy!" He said with a big smile.

Eddy chuckled and leaned in whispering into the others ear "did you figure out a way to get the tape back?" He asked. Edd froze... What in the world could he possibly tell Eddy? "I... I'm working on it..." He spoke softly. "I have to go study apologize to Ed on my behalf for missing lunch" he said softly grabbing his things shutting his locker and running away fast. After some wondering Edd placed himself on the bleachers at the stadium sense they were always empty during lunch hours.

He watched as some birds flew by as he unwrapped his sandwich taking a bite slowly he watched the little creatures peck at the ground. He looked around at the field 'this is where Kevin practices...'He thought to himself with a blush. Before he could think anymore pleasurable thoughts he heard a voice. "Double D?" He turned to find Nazz walking up and sitting beside him. "Dude what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"I was eating my lunch outside sense the view is so spectacular today" he smiled over at the girl. She smirked and nodded "I think I'm going to keep the baby" she said softy making Edd's heart sink. "Are you thinking of telling Kevin, if I may ask" he said softly. She sighed "well if I keep the baby I Guess I have to dude..." She spoke leaning her elbows on her knees propping her head in her hands. "But if I do I know Kevin's rep, scholarships and cash will all go down the drain..." She sighed.

Edd nodded, he in all good will and honesty couldn't say what he wanted to. "The truth is... I've only ever thought of him as a friend... I don't know why we ever started dating" she frowned. "I wish none of this started... I don't wanna kill my baby, but I can't see myself raising a kid with Kevin" she spoke out. "Don't then Nazz, if I may intervene" he looked over at the girl. "It may hurt your friendship but you'd be able to keep your baby if you claimed it was someone else's and break it off with Kevin" he offered. Nazz sat there in thought.

"I could keep my baby... And Kevin not know?" She asked herself out loud. Edd felt disgusting at suggesting such a terrible thing... But he wanted Kevin to himself, Nazz didn't even love him. His chest sunk in disappointment in his own actions. Nazz nodded "but who could I pin the baby on?" She asked Edd. Edd looked down... Neither of the knew many men and Kevin was sure to beat up anyone who claimed it.

Edd felt disgusted... But it was what Nazz wanted, maybe as a friend he could help her out sense he made such terrible plans against her... Kevin didn't love Edd... He was just a plaything after all. "I will..." He said softly... He wanted to make sure Kevin was happy even at his own loss, he couldn't let the man lose everything because of a baby by a woman who didn't even want him. "Really dude?" She asked him wide eye'd "but he'll like beat the shit outta you" she said softly.

"I don't want you two to go through hardships because of such a trivial matter, it's not like Kevin and I are close anyway" he said voice cracking softly. He knew he'd regret it... But it was for Kevin's future. "Thanks dude" she squealed happily hugging the other. She lowered his head in sadness... He knew very well he would regret this.

Ohhhh shit, lol god what's wrong with me 0...0 well till next time

AW


	11. Chapter 11

Ok! So I Suppose some people have gotten confused about this story, Nazz wants the baby but she doesn't want Kevin as the father, Kevin wouldn't just give up his baby if he found out... And it would hurt his future to start raising a baby and Edd knows this and is willing to ruin his relationship with him for Kevin's sake, also to make up for how he's been treating Nazz that's why he will take responsibility. Ok? Clear... And also I know I have quite a few spelling errors I know but that doesn't mean you have to comment them that's hurtful to me Q^Q but for those of you who have fallowed me and truly enjoyed this story, this chapters for you!

Later that day Edd was lost in thought he didn't listen to one class, not pack his things for homework... What he did do was go straight to Kevin's house and sit at his back door steps. He wasn't sure why he came here but if he was going to do this he wanted to be close to Kevin one last time. He heard Kevin's motorcycle pull up and turn off, his heart start to beat roughly in his rib cage. He stood up and started beating on the door needing to see him right now! Edd started to shake... Why did he care about this man so much? All he ever did was bully him what in the world could he possibly feel for him.

When the door was answered Kevin looked down at the other slightly annoyed and worried "what is it dork?" He asked letting the other walk into the house. Edd leaned over hugging Kevin as he shut the door. "Double D, chill, you ok?" He asked softly leading the other up to his room leading him to sit on the bed. Kevin squatted in front of the other and rubbed his cheeks softly "babe...? What happened?" He asked. Edd felt a tingle of happiness from the others pet name.

"I was just hoping to see you today rest assured I am fine" he gave a gap tooth smile leaning over wrapping his arms around the others shoulder bringing him in for a tight hug.

"Double D...?" He asked wrapping his own arms around the others waist bringing their body's flush together. Edd shivered at the contact leaning his face to cuddle into the crook of his neck. Kevin smirked an broke the hug laying the other on the bed gently crawling over him. Kevin leaned down bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Edd couldn't help the pleasure he felt as he kissed the man back. Kevin rubbed his hand up Edd's thigh making him moan softly. Kevin smirked leaning down to nip at his chest shoving his shirt up softly. Edd didn't disagree at Kevin's ministrations.

Edd felt his chest tightening at Kevin's touches, he wrapped his arms around the other man bringing him closer. "Wow double dork your way more into this than I thought you'd be" he smirked licking up the others neck. "Because it's you" Edd spoke softly. Kevin looked at the other surprised then his expression softened. "Damn dork if I didn't know better I'd think you fell in love with me" he chuckled, swiftly connecting their mouths in a searing kiss. Everywhere Kevin touched burned Edd and brought him pleasure.

It didn't last though, they both jumped when they heard the front door open and close then a familiar voice yelled up the stairs at him "Kevin! Dude sorry for intruding I'm coming up" she said cheerily. "Fuck..." Kevin sighed stepping off Edd and sitting on the ground flipping the tv on "fix yourself" he smirked. Edd sat up and fixed his shirt sitting against the wall. When Nazz came in she looked at Edd and smiled "hey dude" she smiled.

"Perfect timing" she said nervous. 'Not now! I still want time with Kevin... Is she going to tell him now!?' He asked himself. "Sense when are you two buds?" She smiled sitting down beside Kevin on the floor cross legged. Edd looked at her nervously and then back at Kevin to see his answer.

"Yea, double dorks been helping me with my homework he's pretty cool" he smirked. "So what did you wanna say?" He asked. She smiled at him nervously and looked at the ground. "I think we should just be friends..." She spoke softly. "This whole dating thing isn't really working out and I think we are better as buds" she smile nervously looking at a confused Kevin.

"What?" He asked in amusement "your kidding right?" He asked in disbelief. Edd stared at the girl nervously bringing his hands to his chest. "What, do you not like me anymore?" He asked her gettin slightly annoyed. "I never really felt like we had a more than friends vibe kev I just... Couldn't reject you when you asked me out" she said in her defense.

"Nazz what the fuck... Your just gonna dump me?" He asked starting to get really upset. "Kevin I really think it's for the best..." She said quietly looking at the ground... Then the whole world crashed down. "And I'm..." She said. "Your what?" Kevin asked even more annoyed than he was before. "I'm pregnet" she said almost at a whisper. "And your dumping me?" Kevin yelled pissed as he stood up scaring both Nazz and Edd.

"If I got you knocked up that's even more of a reason we shouldn't break up!" He yelled. "I want to help with the baby, you think I'm just gonna sit on the side line and I not see my kid?!" He said angrily. Edd's heart was breaking... "I want to be with my kid Nazz, we can raise it together..." He was cut off by Nazz's voice. "It's not yours" she spoke softly staring down at the ground.

Kevin looked at the girl in complete shock. "What?" He asked unable to move. "It's not your baby" she said once more looking up at him apologetically. "Not mine?" He asked in pure disbelief. Nazz stood and shook her head. "I'm sorry Kevin..." She said gently holding the others hand only to be swatted away. "The fuck do you mean it's not mine?!" He yelled completely forgetting Edd was sitting on the bed behind him.

"Who's is it?!" He screamed leaning into the woman becoming more angry and violent. Edd jumped up between them worried Kevin might do something. "Kevin... Please calm yourself..." He spoke softly looking up at the angered man. "Did you know about this?" He asked the shorter teen staring down at him gritting his teeth.

He grabbed the boys shirt roughly bringing him closer. "Who's is it!" He yells over at Nazz holding Edd in a crushing grip. Nazz looked down scared. "Mine..." Edd spoke softly looking up to the man who was looking at him with wide eyes. Kevin released him an sat on his bed putting his head in his hands and sighed angrily. "Both of you get the hell out" he said shakily. Edd looked over at Nazz and motioned for her to leave. She nodded and walked out of the house leaving the two behind.

Edd walked over to Kevin's side and crouched down touching his arm softly "k...Kevin" he spoke. "Get the fuck out Edd" he said through gritted teeth. When he heard Kevin use his name he knew Kevin was more than pissed. Edd just leaned in and held onto the other tightly. "I'm so sorry Kevin" he breathe softly.

Kevin looked up making Edd flinch at the fire in his eyes "you and her were just screwing around with me? Or is that your fucked up revenge for the video?" He yelled grabbing Edd and pinning him to the ground. "I'll admit I was a dick, but I tore up The disc... I had no copy's... And you..." The grip on Edds arms became bruising. "Fuck..." He said shaking softly.

"You fucked me over good. He sighed leaning down to lay on Edd Resting his face in the crook of his neck. "I fucked up... Cheated on my girl and the whole while you two were fucking around behind my back... Was it good Edd?" He said biting roughly into the others neck. "I'm so sorry..." Edd said sadly looking over at the other wincing in pain at the bite. "Fuck... Fuck... Mother fuck!" Kevin yelled angrily getting off he other he stood and ran a hand through his hand. "Leave" he said softly.

Ed nodded looking over at the man "I'll do anything to make it you to you Kevin..." He spoke sadly. Kevin looked up at him. "I'll make sure to fucking do" he hissed shoving he boy out of his room slamming his door. Edd stood there a minute trying to collect himself, then finally went back to his house shutting his door and slinking to the floor sobbing softly.

Hey guys its been a while, I'm sorry this took me so long I've been a depressed bitch and I started working again finally got a day off, I'm sorry this chapter is for you wonderful people

AW


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys so left of on a bad note, Kevin flipped lol. I know that I haven't been up to writing but the writer of "Blood in the water" Serronas new chapters boosted my spirit! You should really read it epic story. But here is another chapter for the glorious people who read this! I love you.

Edd hadn't spoken to Kevin in days, at this moment he was wasting time in the library waiting for baseball practice to let out so he could go and talk to Kevin. He sighed down at the homework he had already finished in class looking over it, normally he'd be more than happy to check over his work but today he was trying his best to get the courage to talk to Kevin. He looked up noticing a familiar blonde walking up to his table and sitting down. "Hey dude" she smiled softly. Edd looked up at we sadly "hello Nazz have you come to give me the well news about you and Kevin making up?" He asked in hope.

Nazz smiled and nodded "he said he's still pissed but sense I'm like his oldest friend he's not just gonna toss me aside" she said in relief. "That is fantastic news Nazz" he gave a gap tooth smile. "I just gotta give him some time to himself" she smiled. "Thank you for your help Double D" she sad with a caring look "I have to go now I have a doctors appointment" she smiled and Edd nodded to her in goodbye. 'At least Kevin still has his good friend...' He thought to himself sadly. Edd looked up at the time and it was almost time or practice to get out so he neatly packed his things up and walked down the hallways until he found his way to the locker room. Looking around at the empty hallway he sat on the bench. 'Will he even want to see me?' He thought to himself thinking I what happened the night before the sad yet angry look tormenting Kevin's face, the shock it still tears his heart apart to think about.

He jumped when the locker room door was slammed open. He watched as all of the jocks spilled out leaving down the hall laughing and playing as they walked down it... Kevin wasn't there. Edd stood ad walked into the locker room slowly looking for a certain red head. He spotted the other sitting on a bench shirtless only jeans on holding his hand in his head. Edd walked over to the other cautiously sitting beside the man and facing him. It didn't take the other much time before he noticed the other and rose his head up glaring at the other. "Greetings Kevin, I assume that you most likely do not want any form of interaction with me at the moment but I very seriously insist that I check on your well being at a Point and time like th..."

He was cut off from his serious rant when Kevin covered his mouth with his hand "dork... Shut up" he sighed. Relief flooded over the Ed when he heard Kevin call him his childhood nickname he himself made up. Kevin release the other and brought his hands back to his lap. They sat there in silence for the longest while before Kevin looked over at the other with a slight glare yet, something else. "Come to fuck with me some more hit me when I'm down?" He sighed. "Heavens no Kevin's such Things would completely be against everything that I stand f..." He was cut off once more by the same hand as before.

"I just needed a no" he said with a annoyed look. Edd nodded and fell quiet. "Ten why are you here?" He asked tiredly." To make it up to you" Edd said nervously but looked over at the man seriously. Kevin chuckled ad grabbed he other by his arm pulling him down until his knees hit the ground and he was looking up at Kevin from in front of his lap with shock "Kevin?" He asked confused. Kevin sighed his glare never disappearing, he brought his hand down and unzipped his jeans then pulled his soft shaft out of his boxers. Edd stared don then looked away in embarrassment. "K...Kevin!" He shrieked.

"You wanna make it up? We'll get to it" he smirked evilly leaning back his hands supporting him on the bench. Edd looked up at the man with a heavy blush then looked back away. "Kevin I cannot possibly do anything so dirty" he said softly his blush hardening as he looked at the long thick member in front of him. "Oh? So you didn't eat Nazz out before you knocked her up?" He said hatefully. A jab in the chest caused Edd to look down in shame. "Now get to work" he chuckled hatefully grabbing Edds head and bringing it to his cock. "Kevin... Do you at least have a codom?" He asked shakily looking at Kevin's manhood. "What am I gonna get you pregnet by putting it in your mouth?" He asked pushing him down farther "it's very unsanitary... You have just finished practice..." He spoke softly before the head was pushing at his lips. He was disgusted, embarrassed... But he couldn't help but enjoy Kevin touching him.

He opened his lips softly taking the head in his blush growing if possible and shut his eyes tightly as he licked around the head earning aside groan from Kevin making him feel it in his own groin. Edd's eyes became half masked as he slid the length into his mouth going into his throat gagging softly before he pulled back hall owing out his cheeks bobbing his head up and down trying to earn another moan from Kevin. He did just that Kevin let out soft groans knocking off Edds hat and winding his hands in the others hair. Edd looked over at the man as he continued to bob to see he was staring at him with a sexy look panted softly making Edd gulp the close his eyes as he continued leaning his hands on the there's leaned thighs for support. "Fuck... Edd you haven't done it with a guy before you pretty good" he moaned. Edd spoke no around Kevin sending vibrations up him making him hit his climax filling Edds mouth.

He started to pulled away to spit but was takin back by Kevin grabbing his face. "Swallow" he said roughly. Edd shiver and close His eyes in disgust starting to tear up as he swallowed the thick hot liquid. When he swallowed it he looked up to a sweaty Kevin with a smirk on his face "pretty good dork" and with that he zipped himself up and through the test of his clothes in grabbing his back. "Later" and with that he was gone. Edd started at the door in disbelief at what just happened. "Filthy filthy!" He spat and ran to the sink to clean out his soiled mouth.

Hehe some double D blow jobs just for your pleasure! Till next time!

AW


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyy ok so I'm going to try my hardest to make the rest of this story wonderful now I think there will e 14 or 15 chapters so I hope these will be pretty long! Well enjoy!**

Edd stared around his dark bedroom, he'd been laying therefor hours not being able to rest his mind... The scene from the locker room earlier that day was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't think if anything else that day. Edd looked over to his window seeing a view of Kevin's house wondering what the man was doing... And if he was still depressed. He sat up and walked over to his window looking out it surprised to see Kevin outside in the dark with a small light working on his bike.

He wasn't sure what possessed him but he grabbed his shoes down stairs and walked outside and across the street crouching down beside Kevin not wanting to actually touch the dirty ground. "Why are you out here so late if I my ask?" Edd asked the other softly. Kevin scoffed and looked over at the other annoyed "when I'm pissed I like to work on my bike and I had a nightmare that I walked in on you and Nazz fucking, so I thought I could come calm myself" he spat. Edd felt the harshness in the others voice making him feel even worse than he already did.

"Why did you sleep with her? Because of the video thing...?" He asked not looking over but screwing a screw on keeping his eyes from the other. "No Kevin I'm not that dirty" he spoke seriously moving closer to the other. "Got drunk? Horny? What why'd you do it..." He yelled. "I actually thought we were a dunno becoming friends or some shit like that" the redhead confessed lowering his head then went back to his bike. Edd looked at him sadly and reached out putting a hand on his elbow "I would love more than anything to e your friend Kevin" he spoke reassuringly. Kevin looked over angry but in his eyes you could tell it was sadness. "The fuck you do!" He snarled.

"Kevin I'm so very sorry but I have no reason to tell you, and if your so upset at the fact it happened and care for her so why did you start trying to experiment with me?" He asked raising a eyebrow in his know it all way. Kevin's blushed and turned his head. "Fuck off dork..." He sighed screwing in another screw. Edd giggled and leaned in "I am very knowledgeable about motor vehicles Kevin if I may offer my assistance in tuning up you bike?" He offered kindly. "Your really good at changing the subject double dork" he laughed lightly smirking. "Thank you Kevin I really do try my hardest" he smiled.

"But... If it will make you feel better about Nazz and I and it will help us become friends... You may beat me up" he offered closing his eyes and leaning his face in so Kevin could do as he pleases. Kevin looked at the other surprised and smirked leaning in and kissing his lips softly. Edd's eyes popped open and he ripped back from the other staring at him with a deep blush. Kevin chuckled and flicked the other in the head. "Guess the only thing I can do is accept Nazz, I did cheat first anyway... And sense your so persistent... Maybe we can be buds" he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Edd gave him a wide happy buck tooth smile and hugged the other tightly "Kevin this is splendid news!" He said happily then looked down noticing Kevin was covered in oil and he pulled back throwing his hands up "filthy, filthy..." He murmured softly making the other laugh. He motioned his hand to Edd's house and smirked "go take your OCD shower and go to bed sense tomorrow a Saturday I'm going to come over I need tutoring in math" he chuckled at he other. Edd smiled and nodded happily "I will await for you to arrive Kevin!" He said excitedly. Edd stood and walked back to his house closing the door and going up stairs with a blush and a wide smiled. Kevin stared down at his bike and covered his face with his hands sighing "fuck... I think I'm falling hard..."

he next day Edd was up bright and early doing his normal morning routine of washing cleaning and such. When it was a little after lunch time he went to the living room and set up the space they would need to study putting out some healthy veggie sticks and water bottles out in the middle of the table. Edd stood up satisfied and sat down on his couch with a book awaiting for Kevin to arrive... He still could see Kevin's was hurt by what he "did" but the fact he still wanted to be around him was definitely a good sign! Not to long after he started reading his doorbell rang and Edd jumped up excitedly.

Looking his house up again to make sure it was nice before he went and opened the door, his smile to be dropped from seeing someone he really hadn't been expecting. "Eddy, May I ask why you are here at such a hour it tis already dark?" Edd asked tilting his head at his unanouced visitor. Eddy looked pissed as he pushed through the door way walking into the house almost knocking Edd of his feet. "I have a question sockhead" his voice sounded rough and hateful. Edd shut the door and looked over at the other teen walking towards him. "Ok, Eddy you may ask your question but before that would you please place some slippers on your shoes are filthy" he smiled

"Fuck the slippers Double D" he hiss turning his head to look at the other " How's it going with kevin did you get the tape back yet?" he asked. Edd froze, he didn't know what to say he just wasn't prepared for such a question... He looked up at his shorter friend then down at the floor twidling his thumbs softly. "Or are you to busy fucking him, then kissing him outside in public where people can see it?" he spat hatfuly. Edds eyes shot open and he looked up at the other... He saw the kiss yesterday! Edd stood there wondering what the other was going to do now that he knew. "So you like kevin?" he asked with disgust on his face, "Eddy i assure you, that you have nothing to worry about and I have nothing to apologise for" he spoke softly.

"Double D he fucked us over good, and now your letting him in your pants?" he asked hurt. Edd looked completely insulted. "I Can promise that no one has been close to being "in my pants". He said starting to get pissed. "So you don't like him?" he asked making the guilt and anger in Edd grow further. "Eddy it tis none of your buisness who i spend my time on..." he said not wanting to give Eddy a answer. "None of my Buisness...?" he said pain plastered on his face. He walked forward slamming Edd against the wall smashing thier lips together in a rough kiss. Edds eyes grew in shock and he pushed the other off of him knocking him into the floor.

"EDDY!" he squealed. The other rose from the floor and smirked "What it's not the first time we kissed... Well it's is the first time we kissed where you didn't think that i was kevin" he snarled. "Double D do you know how long I felt like this for you and now you going to tell me that you want kevin?" he said slamming the other roughly into the wall. Edd looked up at his friend and sighed softly... "I love him Eddy..." he sighed softly looking in his friends eyes tearing up softly making the other back up. "What?" he asked in disbelief "You love him?" he laughed "WHAT THE HELL!" he laughed. "You love kevin, that terrible asshole that has tourchured us our entire childhood!?" he laughed yelling loudly. "The same kevin that got us both in a motel room and filmed our embarassment?" he scoffed.

"Thats pretty fucked up Double D and now you think cryings going to save you, You know he likes Nazs, WAIT... it's that why they broke up?" he laughed clapping his hands together. "You got the football star to break up with his girlfriend?" he smirked. "Didn't you alwayas say you were a good person?" he smirked. "Thats even more fucked up Double D, you know she's knocked up by him right? me and my mom went to get her birth control at the health center and I saw Nazz talking to her mom about her ultrasound!" he yelled. "I mean hell yes i hate most of them now but i can't help but feel bad that you stole the babys father!" he laughed ironicaly. By this time the tears were flowing down Edds face. "I know she's having his child... But she broke up with him..." he said defending himself weakly. "So you were the other woman" he huffed. "Does kevin know she's knocked up? if he knew i doubt he would pick you" he smirked.

"Your terrible Eddy..." he sniffed using his sleve to wipe his tears. "Yea, well you knew how i felt,,, You knew why i came to the motel to find you, and you still get with him your no friend...fuck you" he screamed shoving Edd over and slamming the door open to leave. Eddy smelled like vodka... He'd been drinking.'I caused him such trouble... to Eddy, Kevin, and Nazz i'm so selfish' and with that he broke down covering his face not caring Eddy didn't shut the door he just sobbed. He jumped slightly when he was touched on the shoulder, he looked over to see kevin. "Dork..." he sighed bringing the other into his arms. "The fuck, why didn't you tell me you didn't do anything with Nazz...Why did you lie?" he asked. "For you..." he sobbed eyes shut tightly.

"So... You love me" kevin spoke softly. Edd nodded and broke out into tears a whines "I'm sorry..." he sobbed. "Dork, no tears... i'm the dick here..." he laughed softly "I'm sorry" he said lightly Edds face kissing him softly, Edd leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around the boy. "Kevin..." he sniffled. "God dork stop being so cute..." he sighed and leaned over kissing his forhead standing back up and shutting the door. "Come on Edd... Let's go study... and you can fill me in" he smirked helpuing the other up and leading him to sit on the couch.

This was it... Edd really did

Love Kevin...

**Hey guys left you off kinda short but the next chapter will be the last, i know this probably wasn't very good... mostly because I didn't have my heart into it, but after this soon i plan to do a reverse kevedd story with two couples, Nazz and Marie and Edd and kevin, now reverse and stuff i haven't decided yet, whacha think? leave me a comment or shoot me a PM and I shall write it, and i promise i won't do like i did on this one and not think about it before hand XD well thank you for fallowing me! Love youa ll so much seeya in the next CHAPTER!**

AW


	14. Chapter 14

**One of the Dorks chapter 14! Okay guys, I know I wanted this to be longer, but there isn't much left for this story so I suppose I shall end it with this chapter. But, I will make it a good one. I promise! And my next Kevedd story will be epic. I'm really excited and dead set on using Rev!Edd. Mmmm god, he is so god forsakenly sexy! Okay, enough of me! READ READ READ!**

Edd let the other lead him into his living room, setting him softly on the couch and then sitting himself down beside the sniffling boy. "Why did you and Nazz lie to me about it not being my baby?" he asked, hurt in his voice. Edd looked up to the other and then back at the ground. "Those are words that you will have to hear from Nazz..." he spoke softly. "Then why did you agree to lie for her... I really thought that you did that to me Edd..." he spoke angrily but quietly. Edd looked up at the other "For you, Kevin. I didn't want you to have to go through a teenage parent's life and not live up to your potential" he sighed. "How did you know that I wouldn't beat the shit out of you?" he chuckled hatefully.

"I fully expected you to. I was very shocked that you didn't... But why didn't you Kevin?" he asked, looking over at the man. It was Kevin's turn to blush and look in the other direction. "I... I didn't want to hurt you Double D... I actually really have come to like you a lot" he said quietly. A big gap tooth smile rose to Edd's face. "You like me?" he asked leaning in closer to Kevin giddily. "Woah, woah there. Hold your horses. I'm still pissed and confused" he said rubbing the back of his neck. Edd nodded and looked up at the other, "I understand. I lied to you... and hurt you..." he said softly. Kevin rolled his eyes "I fucked with you first Double D" he sighed. Edd looked up at the other. "Why did you do that to Eddy and me?" he asked in wonderment, looking up at the other.

Kevin looked down at him with guilt in his eyes. "It was a stupid dare that the team came up with... I didn't want to... though it's not really an excuse, because I did. I wanted to get back at Eddy" he spoke. "I was going to back out as soon as we kissed and tell them you didn't come but they saw you go in the room and it was my stupid way to help my reputation... Fuck, I'm sorry..." he sighed, leaning his head down to look at the ground and rubbing his neck nervously. Edd smiled and leaned into the other for a hug. "Language" he laughed softly. "Edd... Will you go out with me?" he asked, softly hugging the other back. "I know I'm a dick, and I've done some stupid things... Well, we both have... But I really like you..." he said leaning his head down to rest in the crook of the other's neck.

Edd smiled into the other's shoulder and held him closely. "I will" he said almost too quickly. Kevin leaned back and kissed the boy softly. "Good, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no" he smirked and leaned forward, hugging the boy tightly. "I need to go talk to Nazz and explain some stuff to her, okay?" he asked the boy. Edd looked up and nodded, getting the hint "I'll be okay by myself. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. Kevin smirked and nodded. "I'm just a text away." He spoke, standing and leaning down to kiss the other on the forehead. He then walked towards the door, leaving a slightly confused, but happy Edd on the couch.

The next morning, Edd had already done his normal routine and was drinking some orange juice before he caught up on his studying. Once he was in his living room reading over a book with the material he needed for the test Monday, he sighed. 'I wonder how it went with Nazz' he thought to himself, setting his book down on the table and standing. Pausing to put his shoes on at the door, Edd walked out into the yard, planning on visiting Kevin to inquire about his conversation with Nazz the previous night. Once he was halfway there, he saw Ed and Eddy sitting outside on Eddy's patio. Eddy was staring daggers at him while Ed was waving happily.

Ed came running over before he could be stopped by Eddy and brought Edd into a giant breath-taking hug. "Hello Ed. How, if I may ask, are you today?" He spoke happily, ignoring the glare from Eddy. "Bad, Double D. Eddy told me we can't hang out with you anymore and Ed got sad. Why can't we hang out Double D?" he said starting to tear up. "Because Eddy and I got into a little argument. I assure you that you may talk or hang out with me anytime." he smiled, patting the taller male on his shoulder. "Why is Eddy mad at you, Double D?" he sniffled. "I did something to hurt him that I can't take back." he sighed, looking over at Eddy, who was now reading a book, clearly ignoring him, for Eddy didn't read.

Ed smiled and leaned over, hugging the other tightly "I'm sure whatever you did, he will get over it. And we can all hang out again soon?" he asked hopeful. Edd smiled and nodded at the other. "I'm sure that we will all make up very soon." He smiled, and was let go."Okay Double D, I promised Eddy that we would play the game box. I'll see ya later!" he said excitedly, and ran back to Eddy's side and entered his house. "Stop being so childish, Eddy." He sighed, making his way back over to the others house. Edd walked on to the third step on Kevin's porch and knocked on it softly. Almost immediately it was answered by a shirtless Kevin, with only his boxers on, right out of the shower. "Hey dork." He smirked and dragged the other into the house.

Edd blushed hard, trying to think of something to get his mind off the other. "How did it go with Nazz?" he asked softly. Kevin's face grew somber, he looked up at the other and walked over hugging him softly. "There is nothing to do, Nazz fell off a pyramid in practice and miscarried yesterday... She's probably sulking in her room at the moment." He sighed, resting his head on the others. Edd felt his heart drop into his stomach and he swallowed hard. "She lost her baby?" he asked shocked. "Yeah, I stayed with her last night to comfort her she cried all night. I just got home since she went to sleep." He said sadly. "I'm so sorry..." he said with disbelief. "That's truly terrible..." he said, chest hurting terribly. "Yeah, she's pretty torn up... So I didn't tell her I knew it was mine. I didn't want her to be more upset than she already was."

"That was kind of you Kevin." Edd offered, hugging the other, comforting him. He must have been very upset. "If she was gonna keep that damn baby she shouldn't have kept going to practice like that..." He sighed and layed his head on top of Edd's. Edd leaned into the warm embrace. "Eddy found us kissing that night... he's very angry and won't talk to me anymore." Edd said somberly. "Yeah, I heard that night through the door and he shoved me when he left. He's just a dick, get over him." Kevin smirked, leaning down and kissing Edd's forehead.

Edd smiled softly, forgetting Eddy for the moment as he pulled back and leaned himself forward, kissing Kevin softly on the lips. "I have you, so it's fine. Eddy will get over it soon. If anything, he will apologise for saying such horrible things to me." He smiled and kissed the other again. Kevin smirked and leaned down to Edd. "Well... I just want to focus on you from now on anyway." Kevin smiled and leaned down, kissing the other softly, then deepening the kiss. Edd whimpered into Kevin's lips... He had been wanting Kevin to touch him like this for so long. Kevin reached down, hooking his arms around the other's waist, bringing them flush together. He licked Edd's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Edd was nervous, but he gave the other entrance and he felt the smirk grow on the others face as he stuck his tongue in Edd's mouth, intertwining it with Edd's own, in a sensual dance. Edd started to become hot. Why did Kevin have such an effect on him? Before he had time to think, he felt Kevin's hand rub softly over his butt. "K...Kevin..." he gasped softly into the other's mouth, whimpering as Kevin grabbed him softly. "Lets go to my room?" he asked huskily in the other's ear, nibbling on his earlobe, making Edd shiver softly, nodding. Kevin led the other up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door behind them and laying the other on the bed softly before crawling back over him attaching their lips once more.

Edd sighed happily into the others mouth, feeling his own face heat up. Kevin chuckled down at the other and slowly his hands made their way down to the hem of the other boy's shirt, lifting it up until it reached his neck so he could run his hand over a perky nipple. Edd jumped slightly, his blush growing more as the hand touched him in a pleasant but confusing way. Edd looked up at the other and pressed his chest up against the other's hand to feel him more. Kevin laughed softly and leaned down taking the perky nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Edd shivered at the new feeling, pushing his chest up towards the other and gripping the sheets softly. Kevin licked around the pink bud before taking it back into his mouth to suck on it harder, leaning his other hand over to fumble and play with Edd's other nipple, making the boy whimper softly, the voice going straight to Kevin's pants. Kevin groaned, switching nipples and sucking on it hard as his other hand traveled down to cup the tent in Edd's pants, making him jump and groan softly. Edd looked up at Kevin, biting his lip softly "K..Kevin," he panted out. A squeak left his lips when the man started to rub him through his pants.

Edd gripped the sheets harder. 'Kevin's... touching me..." he thought nervously as he panted through bruised lips as the other rubbed him through his pants slowly. He looked up at the other with half lidded eyes and gave him a nervous gap tooth smile, but it soon left when he felt his pants being unbuttoned, pulled down his legs, and thrown to the floor. Edd reached down to cover himself but was stopped by the other. His eyes met those of the smirking redhead who leaned down to kiss Edd. Kevin smirked at the sexy panting figure before him and leaned down, pulling the boys underwear down painfully slowly. Edd was at full attention as the man gripped his shirt. He looked up at Kevin through half lidded, cloudy eyes and a dark blush.

Kevin smirked and started to stroke the boys cock. Edd jumped and started to shiver. "Kevin..." he moaned softly as the other continued to move his hand up and down on the boy's member. He started in slow strokes, leaning down to kiss the boy's stomach, making little hickeys on the other. Edd shivered in pleasure and placed his hand on Kevin's head, using the other to bring his shirt up so he could bite it. Kevin smirked and started stroking the boy faster as as his free hand rubbed up and down his thigh. "Kevin..." he whimpered, jumping and squealing when he felt Kevin swallow him whole.

Edd shivered and placed his hands on the others head moaning softly "Kevin... that's dirty..." he panted out, gripping his hair softly as he knocked his hat off. Kevin chuckled, sending vibrations up the other's dick. Edd leaned his head back covering his mouth with one hand, screwing his eyes shut. Edd's other hand fisting his shirt, and he shook when Kevin started to bob up and down his length. Kevin leaned back up, licking up and down the slit before taking the head back into his mouth, sucking softly before swallowing the other once again, taking in as much as he could. "K...Kevin!" he squealed through pants "I...I can't..." he whimpered, his hips rising up to meet the others mouth, arching his back in pleasure.

Edd was about to cum before he felt something cold entering him. "Kevin!" he jumped looking down at the other, a red panting mess of confusion. "What... what is that?" he asked softly. Kevin smirked and licked up the boys cock making him shiver before he started to wriggle his finger around inside the other. Edd felt weird. He couldn't get used to the object in his butt moving around... but he couldn't deny Kevin',s mouth giving him such pleasure. Kevin chuckled adding another finger, and leaning back down, sucking hard on his cock to hush his objections. "Kevin...!" he moaned out rolling his head back on the pillows, arching his back as he shook in pleasure.

Kevin continued to suck on him whilst he fingered the boy before he hit a certain spot that made his cute little dork scream out in pleasure, his back at a painful arch, shaking. "Pl...please that...again, please." He panted softly, looking up at the other through pleading eyes with a crotch hardening look. Kevin had never been so turned on or seen anything more sexy in his life. He smirked and started to rub against the spot as he was told, watching as Edd clenched his fists into the blankets, head sinking into the mattress "Mmmm..." he whined, moving his hips against the fingers. He couldn't help the whimper that he gave as Kevin removed his fingers and looked up at the other, shaking.

"Shh... I'll give you something even better." He smirked and leaned over Edd, kissing him softly before trailing down to his neck, to suck and nip softly before he put a condom on and placed himself at the other's entrance. Edd stiffened and looked up at Kevin with big eyes. "Kevin..." he said scared. "I'll be gentle." He said with a comforting smile before he started to push into the other. Edd's eyes went wide and his head sunk back, mouth agape. Kevin watched the other's expression, pained. Kevin looked down at the other when he was fully in, panting in pleasure. It felt great inside of him. Kevin looked down at the boy, kissing his neck and stroking his cock, waiting for Edd to get used to his size.

Edd let out a shaky sigh and looked up at Kevin, wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around Kevin's neck, and he leaned up kissing the man softly. "You can move..." he panted, leaning back against the bed. Kevin smirked. "Could you be any damn cuter?" He chuckled before he pulled almost all the way out then slammed into the boy. Edd's eyes went wide and his grip on the other tightened as he let out a strangled moan. Kevin continued to slide in and out of the boy slowly. Edd started to get used to it, if he could say, it was starting to feel rather nice. He gripped the red head's shoulders, moaning softly and panting, only to lose control when Kevin hit the right spot.

"Kevin!" he moaned throwing his head back. That was all Kevin needed before he started to abuse the sensitive nerves inside Edd, driving him crazy. He reached between them and stroke his neglected cock in time with his thrusts, kissing him roughly. "NNNaah...mmm... Kevin I... I can't..." he whined, clenching his teeth shut and hiding his face the the red head's shoulder. "Me neither..." Kevin chuckled and panted. One last thrust to his prostate and Edd lost it, cumming hard on his and Kevin's stomachs. Kevin continued to thrust into the boy, cumming into the condom and riding out his orgasim, biting the other's bottom lip harshly, then licked over it apologetically. They laid there, a panting mess. When Kevin finally got off him and laid on his back, beside the boy, Edd leaned over and cuddled into the man's side. "I love you Kevin..." He spoke softly before drifting off into sleep. Kevin looked down at him then covered the two up.

"You too Dork..."

**OKAY! story done, sowwy! I have to say, I really did like this story and I hope you all did too! I thank all of you for following me and my journey of this story! I hope to see you all in my next one, farwell and Kevedd Foreva! (oh and thank you to my editor "Princess with Fangs" for editing this and helping me finish this chapter!) I also want to thank my most supportive, fan and friend, kaci12. She's AWESOME! ~sobs~ I Love You All!**

**AW**


End file.
